


The Parker Luck

by Themarveluniverse29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Field Trip, How Do I Tag, More coming soon - Freeform, Peter has the worst luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarveluniverse29/pseuds/Themarveluniverse29
Summary: [pahr-ker luhk]noun.Basically, if something can go wrong, it probably will go wrongor5 times Peter met his fellow super heroes in the worst way and the one time he met one in the best





	The Parker Luck

**Peter Parker's POV**

I was having an off day. No, wait a horrible day. An absolutely horrendous day! First Flash would't stop picking on me, then I almost failed my history test, and finally, I had to be late for English class because a few super powered crooks decided that it was a great time to rob a bank. If I got a nickle for every time I was late for English, I would be rich. Like, millionaire rich. Okay, maybe that was pushing it, but I would have at least a thousand dollars. That may be pushing it as well, but you get the point.

There was also going to be a field trip tomorrow to Avengers Tower! I completely and utterly forgot about that trip. Why had I given the form to Aunt May last month? What was I going to do tomorrow? Pretend that I was sick? No, it was almost summer and the whole getting sick business didn't happen anymore. Hide and hope that no one finds me? No, Aunt May was gonna call the police or even Tony if I didn't show up in school. No matter what happened, I was gonna be forced to go to the torture chamber that was Avengers Tower. What if the Avengers were home? I would be so dead.

The same thoughts swirled around in my head. I was definitely not having the best day. Just to think that tomorrow would be worse.

* * *

Morning came too early. Either that, or I stayed up too late. I really couldn't tell at this point, but the logical choice would be the second one. I did stay up pretty late for patrolling, but then again, it was nearly summer... Oh great, my brain is starting to malfunction. That was just wonderful.

Suddenly it hit me. The field trip was today and now I was completely and utterly dead.

I sat up on my bed and looked at the clock. 7:00. That was probably a world record. I had absolutely no will to leave the house. I followed my morning routine more slowly than usual, but it wasn't that much slower. The Avengers probably were going to be there and completely ruin my day. Maybe it wouldn't even be them, but JARVIS ruining my day. I did have a higher level badge than the rest of the class will be getting, so being the only one to be greeted would get me a lot of attention. Shy, nerdy Peter Parker shouldn't be getting that much attention.

Aunt May kept on fussing about how much I ate and wore. I love Aunt May, I really do, but it was nearly summer and not a single cloud was to be seen floating around in the vast skies. Clearly, I did not need to bring a sweater with me.

I kissed May goodbye and left for school. Unlike the other kids, I don't simply walk, drive, or ride the bus to school. I get the pleasure of swinging to the school. It's so wonderful to see the people below, going about their daily business and relaxing to swing and feeling the wind rush past my masked face. I needed to be more relaxed right now, so this was a great time to calm down.

When I changed out of my costume and neared the school, I was greeted by the school bully, Flash Thompson.

"Hey Parker, are you excited about the field trip to Avengers Tower? Is your pal Tony gonna be there?" Flash asked in a mocking tone as his handed connected with my shoulder, forcefully. "Or is the internship just another little lie to make you more popular?"

"I don't feel like getting punched by you Flash, and the internship isn't just a lie," I replied, rubbing my shoulder. It didn't really hurt that much, but I couldn't show  _him_  that unless I really wanted to get punched in the face today.

"Well you can't prove it now can you? Spill it Parker, you just want the attention because you're jealous of me," Flash smirked.

"No, I don't want the attention, I could say that you're jealous of me because I got the internship and you didn't. Also, I plan on getting to class on time, so can't you go bug someone else today?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"You think that you're so great, bragging about a fake internship," Flash sneered.

"When did I brag about it?" I asked, genuinely curious. "And don't you want to get to class as well?"

Flash neared me and raised a fist. "You really wanna get punched today, don't you?"

I looked down at my watch and walked past him. As much as I really didn't want to go on the field trip, I didn't need to make my not-so-perfect attendance even worse. I heard him growl something at me, but I didn't really care at this point.

When I got to where all my classmates were huddled at the restroom, I saw Flash enter the group out of the corner of my eye. Oh yeah, we were in the same class. This was gonna be fun, especially if Captain America saw him picking on me. Very fun indeed. My teacher, Mr. R, counted us carefully and when he saw me, he almost looked surprised for a second. I didn't mind much, because he had a good reason to be surprised.

As my classmates started to become more organized, I raised my head a little to look for Ned. He  _has_ to be somewhere. He did say that he wasn't feeling very good yesterday, but I figured it would've cleared up by now. What if he hadn't gotten better? Who would be my partner now?

I went to Mr. R. "My partner, Ned, isn't here today. Can I join another partnership?"

Mr. R looked up from his clipboard. "Oh, that's perfect! Flash's partner couldn't make it either, you can go pair up with him!"

I blinked at him, then craned my neck to look for Flash. Great, this was just wonderful. I was going to have to put up with Flash for the rest of the day.

When I finally found him, I walked over and stood next to him.

"Huh? What are  _you_ doing here? Where's your  _boyfriend_?" Flash asked, glaring at him.

"Ned's not my boyfriend," I gritted out. "He's not here today. Mr. R told me that we had to pair up."

"Wait, with a loser like you?"

"Apparently."

"Off all the people,  _you?!_ "

"Hey, I'm not exactly celebrating either."

I was growing tired of Flash. He almost never got to me, but he was trying really hard. To be completely honest, it was starting to work.

We were all lead onto a bus, each partnership chatting excitedly about the trip. Flash and I were the only ones that were quiet. Even though he pushed me so he could get on first, he shoved me next to the window. There was a gap between us that was about 3 inches across. I didn't mind having the window seat, in fact, I wanted it, but what I did mind was Flash. My field trip would be even worse than I anticipated.

When we all entered tower, I almost attempted to sneak away. Almost. I didn't though, but I don't really know why. I really, really hoped that the Avengers were off buying ice cream or something. Maybe they went to the beach or even off on a mission. They would have texted me if they were going off on a mission though.

I watched as everyone was handed a badge by the woman that worked in the lobby. I didn't even try to remember her name as she very purposefully skipped me. Hopefully no one noticed that though. Having any sort of attention would have probably drawn Tony out. Of course the Parker Luck had to ruin my day.

"Hey Parker, why did that lady skip you?"

I turned around just to see Flash staring at me. I shrugged at him and turned back around.

I started noticing the weird looks the other people were giving me. Flash probably said that too loud. Of course he did, and now, I'm getting way too much attention. I looked at Mr. R, ignoring the glances.

"This is Marie, your tour guide. You will do everything she says and follow all of her directions," he announced to the class. I was pretty sure only a few people were actually listening though.

We set off to the elevator, while Marie was explaining all the rules for entering the higher floors. I didn't particularly care because I was already told all the rules by Tony and the others.

"Welcome back to the tower, Mr. Parker." JARVIS suddenly boomed out as we entered the elevator.

"Gah, JARVIS, err, thanks? Can you please leave me alone unless I call for you?" I replied, panicking.

If I didn't have everyone's attention before, I definitely had it now. Even the teacher gave me funny looks.

"If you wish sir. The Avengers are in the common room if you wish to see them."

I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh nervously, so I did none of those. Everyone's eyes were trained on me and I really wanted Antman to just shrink me out of existence. I felt my face burn and I was almost 100% sure that my cheeks were tomato red.

"What was that? Did Tony Stark's AI just call you by name Parker?" Flash demanded.

I didn't know how to reply. Everyone in the room would hear my answer and realize that they didn't just imagine the sound.

"His name is JARVIS," I said softly.

I really needed a way to get this attention off of me. This just couldn't be happening.

The elevator suddenly dinged. I rushed out as the doors opened. Mr. R opened his mouth to remind me not to go ahead of Marie or something similar, but Marie just told him that I knew my way around the tower.

"This is one of the many training rooms in Avengers Tower. It's not used very often so..." Marie explained, just as two very unwanted guests entered.

"Well if it isn't Stark's little intern," Hawkeye smiled as he sat on one of the stray punching bags. "Hey Pete, are these children your classmates?"

"They must be, and that is probably your teacher," Black Widow mused, standing next Hawkeye.

"Errrr... ummmm... may I speak with you for a second?" I asked the two Avengers softly.

"Peter, if have anything to say, say it to your classmates," Hawkeye replied, fiddling with an arrow.

"Wait, you guys never use this place, how did you know that I was here?" I asked, backing up towards my classmates, who were gaping.

"JARVIS told us that you would be coming here. Why didn't you tell us about this little field trip? I'm hurt," Hawkeye joked, looking up from his arrow.

I looked back at my classmates and sneaked in next to Flash.

"You guys  _know_ this loser?" Flash blurted out.

Black Widow narrowed her eyes. "And you have a problem with that?"

Hawkeye stopped fiddling with the arrow. "I'd watch what you're calling him kid."

"How about we talk about how many more rooms there are like this one," Marie suggested, wisely trying to change the subject.

The two Avengers only nodded at each other and left. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew that when they left, they wouldn't be leaving for good. They would return to haunt me and they'll probably bring friends. Those friends would mean the Avengers. I was not in the mood to meet the Avengers right now. The tour went on with a jumpy Marie showing us a few more floors and explaining how grand they were.

Everything changed when we finally got to the labs. I didn't realize that we were in Tony Stark's lab until I heard him.

"Hey kid, you didn't tell me that you had a field trip today," Tony said, leaning on one of the many tables.

"H-hey! T-tony! Errr..." I replied awkwardly. That was just my first reaction to him speaking to me. Why did I have to react?

"Does he have an internship here?" Flash blurted out as quickly as he could, pointing at me.

"Woah, hey there buddy. Pete, he might just rival you in speed talking," Tony joked, a wide grin on his face. Oh no. "What if he does?"

"No, that's impossible! You can't possibly want  _him_ working for you!" Flash exclaimed, waving his arms around. He almost hit me once, almost. I was able to dodge it without anyone noticing my quick reflexes. That was one of the only good things that happened today.

Tony's grin seemed more forced now. "And what if I do?"

"But he's such a loser!"

"But he's probably ten times smarter than you."

"No he's not!"

"Wanna prove that?"

I stared at the two, they were bickering like children. There was only so much craziness that I could take in one day.

Flash looked really determined to prove that he was smarter than me. "Sure!"

I stared at him. What did he get himself into?

Tony only smirked at him and looked over at me. This was bad. "Kid, let's show everyone your private la-"

"Which I don't have!" I interrupted as loudly as I felt comfortable raising my voice to. The last thing I need happening is people finding out that I make web fluid in my spare time here.

"Oh come on kid, I'm sure that Bruce moved all the  _private_ stuff out," Tony reasoned, but I didn't think that really had a choice.

Before I knew it, Tony lead everyone into my private lab which was behind his. Everyone gasped in awe, probably wondering if I actually built this stuff, which I did. Flash looked around at everything wildly, as if looking for something that he could build as well. I kind of felt bad for him.

"This can  _not_ be Peter's lab," Flash declared.

Mr. R looked bewildered. "Flash, if he says that this is Peter's lab, then it probably is Peter's lab."

"As Mr. Stark had said earlier, this is Peter Parker's lab. It's very private so not many people have the opportunity to be in here," Marie explained, nodding at the room. "Almost every piece of tech you see here was built by Peter."

The other students started chatting excitedly to each other as one of the robots I made spun around in a circle.

"Almost?" Flash asked, eyes wide. "You mean none of it! Peter can't build this stuff."

Marie seemed to be a bit frustrated now. "Young man, I have seen Peter build a phone from scratch several times! Guess who got to keep one of those phones. Me and it works like a charm."

Wow, Marie was only hired like, a week ago. I have never seen this side of her before. She has only ever been quiet and patient.

"Go Marie..." a voice said from the entrance of the lab.

I snapped my head around just to see Bruce Banner standing there, smiling nervously.

"Wow, where did he come from?" some of my classmates asked. To be honest, I was wondering the same thing, but I was really glad that it was only him and not, say, Captain Ameri-

"Yeah," Captain America smiled as he walked in, nodding to Marie. "Nice job, this guy was giving me a headache."

Marie seemed to want to melt away with the praise. "And these people everyone, are Bruce Banner and Captain America."

I groaned as everyone gasped. This just could  _not_ be happening.

Flash looked as red as a tomato. "Uhh, I was just joking. Of course this is Peter's lab! Right Peter? We were just playing!"

He put his hand on my shoulder as if threatening to crush it with it if I disagreed. "No, he wasn't playing around."

Yep, I just had to be right. Flash squeezed my shoulder as hard as he could, and that  _hurt_! Not nearly as much as a super villain, like the rhino hitting me, but it was enough to make me flinch away. That was a  _great_ move. Captain America suddenly narrowed his eyes. If looks could kill, then Flash would be a smoking pile of ash on the floor. I did not need Cap to throw his shield or something at anything, so I had to do something.

"Hey, Cap! I'm still working on an upgraded magnet for your shield, maybe you could test it in one of the training rooms or something," I suggested nervously.

"And maybe we could end the trip early today! Cindy, Alex, time to go! You can play with robots another day!" Mr. R said as he started guiding the others out. I just stood there, frozen. If we've already met Cap, Tony, Bruce, Widow, and Hawkeye, where was Thor?

"Peter, time to go," Mr. R called to me. I finally was able to move. Maybe Thor was on Asgard or something.

When we all got to the lobby, I was proved wrong, as Thor, Widow, and Hawkeye were having a nice conversation near the entrance. I ducked my head and hoped for the impossible, for them to not notice me, but the impossible cannot become possible if you are currently in a room with two super spies. Hawkeye called out to me first. I wanted to disappear right then and there, but there was no Antman to help out with that.

Thor greeted me warmly and asked who the people around me were. Widow told him that they were my classmates.

"OMG Thor!" one of my classmates had called out and the rest of them instantly broke into chatter. Not even my teacher could control them at this point. I just stayed completely silent as people asked him various questions.

"How do you know Parker?" I heard Flash ask the god.

"He works for Stark," Thor replied cheerily.

"What? He works for him? He actually work for him?!" Flash exclaimed loudly.

Thor's smile faded a little. "Are you suggesting that he isn't worthy of this gob?"

"Duh! I'm way better!"

"You are an arrogant fool."

I almost laughed out loud at how casually he had just said that. The argument could only have gotten worse at that point, but luckily, my teacher had other plans.

"Flash, detention. The rest of you, we're leaving!" Mr. R ordered as loudly as he could.

We all left the building, each pair chatting about the trip, excitedly. I just stood next to Flash and followed the rest of the class onto the bus, which took us away towards the school. The day hadn't too bad, but it was horrible! I would never go on another field trip to Avengers Tower ever again if it meant all my grades. Actually, if it meant all of my grades, then I would go, because I still plan on going to collage.

For the rest of the day, my teacher asked us what we learned on the trip. All the answers had something to do with me and I did not like that. Not at all.

When I finally got home, Aunt May asked me about the day. I just told her that I was tired and went up to my room. I really  _was_ tired and wanted to sleep badly, but I just locked the door and took out my suit. After today, I needed to go out for a swing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done first-person POV, so there might be mistakes there. This is also the first time I've ever done 5+1, so yeah. Please inform me of any mistakes and suggest things for the next chapter.


End file.
